


When Stars Makes Mistake

by V_ahgase



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atheist Character, Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Heartbreaking, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Tags May Change, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_ahgase/pseuds/V_ahgase
Summary: 🖤JJP🖤🖤BITTER~SWEET PAINFUL LOVE🖤"Every love has its own time ... that time was not ours ... but that doesn't mean that the love itself wasn't there.."••••••••  ••••••••   ••••••••   ••••••••   ••••••••  ••••••••  ••••••••"I am ready to let go of the one I cherish the most in this whole universe,  believe me I am ready to let go of my prized possession.... but,....but only If you Promise me to keep him Breathing "• Got7 assemble ••~ Im JaebeomPark JinyoungJackson WangMark TuanChoi YoungjaeBamBamKim Yugyeom ~••Main ship~ JJp ? ;)•Side ships~ ??? ;))))•Conformed ship~ Yugbam ;))BxB♡Tragic Love storyAgnstHappy ending?🖤✌🖤
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1





	When Stars Makes Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo there everyone, hope you all doing great. I recently got an urge to write a story book. It will be my first try writing a story/plot book. Hope you all like it.  
> Its a story about Ill fated lovers and their really dramatic journey. Its a Romance/Drama and going to be angst and sad but with hopefully a happy ending...  
> ___________________________________
> 
> He would have never thought of such a day, he was here for his work, to secure his future but right now the only thing thats securing him is the deadly darkness in which he was slowly getting consumed.. his lungs started giving up, the air soon leaving his body numb and dizzy, with his little left consciousness he only wished for that single hope .... that single puff of air to keep him sane.. to keep him alive , he can't die like this alone ....  
> He have many things to achieve,  
> Much more to explore,  
> A Lot more to love, so he just whole heartedly only wished... wished for that single "Breath".

If one say its a hassle, it would be a under statement , it was total uproarious chaos. A troop of Armed force officers were quickly arranging all the necessity measures required for the safety and security of the civilian others .

"Call him and his team quickly, and ask the remaining people to be out of here soon ...come on fast.. "

A officer shouted with all his lungs,

"Copy that sir, they'll be reaching here in minutes one or two and people near here were taken to safe place, sir" , another lieutenant replied. Everyone present there was in pure terror but also praying and anticipating success, not only they wanted but damn they need to be successful ...disposing the explosive without any fatalities. Everyone was in a haste , the park was sealed from the yellow warning barricade tapes , "Do not Cross" , signs were dug deep all over around the park. There were many children and elders who were enjoying the morning in the park earlier, until when a dog owner reported that his dog found a abandoned bag under one of the bench making clock like sounds. It was a chilly Tuesday morning, when the Armed force of the said area got the news about the active explosive in a children's park near a residential area. They all were shocked but tried their best to reach there and handle the situation before any disaster can take place. Everybody just waiting for appearance of a certain particular person and his squad for desposing the explosive. They can't recklessly handle an active beeping bomb on their own , they need experienced specialists for the rescue. They need Im Jaebeom and his squad. Im Jaebeom, one of the special bomb Squad technician. The most eligible and bravest man the squad ever had , one who risks his life like a mere child's play, for whom life and death is something not worthy thinking twice. Jaebeom never failed a single mission, it feels like he just simply wants to challenge death and magically wins over it every single time. Im Jaebeom, to whom everyone knows him as ... "A man who can't die". _________________________________________ • **Jackson's POV**

"Its going to be really fun, let's do it sieunni~ahh", I mumbled to myself getting inside a cab. Feeling like a breath of fresh air after landing here in L.A. ,its everything so new and exciting to able to get here even if for the work purpose. I reached my hotel room , my other colleagues will be reaching here tomorrow until then I need to figure out what should be the topic of my documentary . After a really long await I got to have this work project and can't let it slip. It would be a sail to my journalism after, "I need to have this done perfectly at any cost". I thought to myself.. "But Umm, what should I film about ..oh god I almost forgot? I need to come up with a perfect idea and planning before they reach here.. think about it sieunahh .." I thoughtfully tapped my index finger on my chin,tightly squeezing my eyes in concentration,

"How about ; Life of a bartender in L.A.? Or .. or .. may be Midnight parties and drugs...?? Noo...ahh thats kinda stupid secondly noo fun, and so damn common, ....come on think about something new, Jacksonahh..! " I ruffled my hairs aggressively threading my fingers , tugging the base tightly, throwing all my tantrum and annoyance on my poor scalp. Annoyed and confused I lastly decided to rest first by taking a warm shower and some sleep, or watch some T.v a bit and then this thinking work I would do later with fresh mind. This sounds a good plan and giving all the credits to my _sexy brain,_ almost skipping to the bathroom, smiling like a fool ...taking my needed essentials from my luggage, next I quickly took a shower and plopped to the couch with a soft thud.. switching the T.V. on ,I kept on mindlessly browsing the channels, In reality.. deciding menu for brunch in my mind.

"Good morning everyone, This is CBC Local News , I am John Richard here we are live , outside this xxxx children's park . We have been informed about the presence of a active explosive purposely kept in this area with some evil plans. Other then officials, no civilians were allowed to reach near the park. Still we don't exactly know the depth of situation , we are trying to gather more information, we also got to know "The Popular Bomb Squad Team" will be here in any minute, and not forget to mention agian the famous leader of bomb Squad team will be the one disposing the explosive , he successfully disposed 6 bombs over in the interval of one and a half year just hope everything goes fine and his streak of winning over death, won't break, we'll be giving more live updates ..keep watching CBC Local News , with John Richard and cameraman Steve grey. Thank you "

I suddenly sat up attentively increasing the volume of the news flashing on the TV screen that just now caught my attention. I can clearly see where this will be going... I hissed loudly, knowing too well of myself. "Oh, no stop what you are thinking.. sieunahh.. no nonnonoo... thats super risky, There would be some other topics to be choose rather then this okayy , and by the way you can't die here single working on a stupid documentary..." Facepalming myself internally after repeating the last line of thoughts , "wahh really Jackson, really ... dumbo you can't think of your love life in between your work , do you ?...wake up, I grumbled. I closed my eyes tightly, firmly placing the circles of my palms over the eyes , massaging sofly, fighting a battle with my ownself. "That would be worthy" Again my mind poised, "For the sake of your future sieunahh.. this will be soo perfect and new for the documentary and you know you love taking risk right , ohh comeon don't chicken out now.. we have came this far by our own ... also you'll be having so much fun , or may be able meet some hot soldier...hehehe" Trying to make myself to agree anyhow , anyway... Cursing the same sexy brain for bringing up with such plan , but Well that would be not that bad right.. I tried looking optimistic, cheering myself up , swiftly scraching the back of neck. Throwing each and every uncertainty and oppose to the very back of the mind, grinning devilishly wide to the thought of the idea, specifically about the meeting some hot and handsome soldiers, finally making my mind to just getting up without much overthinking right now and to know about this whole situation better by going there , so before my colleagues arrival I'd be much prepared like a pro about this perfect idea, that the way I am ... "Flawless".

• **Nobody's POV**

Jackson quickly changed clothes and dashed out of the room , taking his small bag, not forgetting his different important things such as wallet, sunglasses, a small area map, his identification card of workplace and also took his camera just in case. He took a cab, The driver already looked in hurry, as he just kept glancing his watch and the phone on his dashboard, Jackson with lot effort explained the address that he hardly grasped from the news forgetting halfway.. the driver doubtfully gave a look to him as if he's not at all having a single bit of the shitt he's explaining for 3 mins , still anyway starting the engine with a silent sound of annoyance.. they started the drive, driving through the busy roads of the city .. Jackson keep clicking pictures of different sceneries passing by indulging himself into them... he saw many different feelings involving different people around him ;Young girls giggling at each other with adornment.. whispering each other, standing outside a flower shop...taking glimpses of the handsome florist arranging flowers with a slight smile dancing over his lips.. Jackson couldn't pin point the reason , may be due to the warm beauty of the delicate flowers or may be the sweet candid attention he's getting from those cute girls... well who don't like getting unasked attention and love, Jackson smiled giddly looking at them camera settled on the lap, only to quickly diverting his sight to different side after catching himself as his cheeks dusting with fade pink in reflection of himself over glass window , he saw office workers rushing to the metros , small snacks wanderers with steamy tasty food with pleading eyes , They went further to the way ; few young men playing guitars and instruments with whole hearted passion, outside a shop trying to earn something ... He just quickly wished them luck and success in his heart. He knows the struggle, he knows whats that phase of hardwork does to the person, he thanked god for the opportunities to make himself of some use.. look at him ... even though being the youngest of the house between two siblings, with nicely rich parents of multinational companies, he still chose to be on his legs by himself, He want to _make his own history_ , with his own hardwork , even though it will take time to achieve but he won't be giving up any time soon on his dreams ... he promised himself of giving his 101 %, and then too if he fails to achieve what he wants ... He still would be happy , He'll still be satisfied and with zero regrets... and now he's in L.A. all right from korea, all by himself , going to lead a team for the project. He is more then contended. He was so busily lost in his thoughts , gone away with the feelings that he didn't paid any attention to the driver's questions ,

A sudden abrupt brake bought him back to reality with a strong jerk ... he gaped and quickly looked over the driver with the questioning look all over his face. Driver growled under his breath, turning fully towards backseat where Jackson was seated holding his heart with one hand and other holding the window glass tightly, camera long gone somewhere under the seat . Driver gave him ' _whats there to be this dramatic, cut off your drama'_ look , Jackson composed himself gathering his belongings which were got scattered slightly in the cab... once he's done , he looked up towards the driver and asked in a small questioning voice ,

" wh...what.. was that , whats the matter " ... " Did we reached the park , I can't see any park ... where are we?" After a long pause, That person replied,

"No we didn't, and sir we can't because firstly you haven't given me the proper address, but listening about the park you are talking about I guess its the one with explosive and all... so I'll make it clear sir I can't take you there, civilians are not allowed to enter that area right this moment, please have another cab or something please, and.. and I am in a real urgency right now , we were expecting a child.. I mean me and my...my wife " His voice keep dropping a note going more whispery and notably sad, he continued..

"I right now got informed that my wife is taken to the hos.. hospital , so I am so sorry I couldn't take you back either because thats the opposite way to hospital" ... Jackson was stunned with the sudden rejection, he can see the worried expression and concerned orbs flicking quickly for the signal for Jackson to make his mind fast showing urgency, its not like he's offended, nwo ..why would he .... He can understand the situation from his shoes... the only main concern right he seem is .. how in the hell , he'll be getting another cab or vehicle here in this almost abandoned road next to a big lake and not to forget he don't properly know the places here in this new city. "Woww.. what a start sieunahh , I told you its a bad idea right from the start but nwoo you are soo interested and involved in meeting the damn handsome soilders more then thinking rationally.. now what!" He cursed inaudibly.

"Sir actually , the park is not too far away , and this road leads to the main road...there you can take cabs and taxi " ...Jackson only nodded slightly, slowly getting out of the cab.. he looked all over his surroundings, that area was extremely beautiful he remarked to himself ... The cab driver swiftly turned the engine without further wasting time and disappeared out of sight in the fog to the end of the road somewhere. Jackson looked all over , its was mid between a cold morning and a warm noon.. the road, narrow and clean... the pavement sidways to the road made of marbled red stones, looked like as if shining between the misty fog. The lake, Oh my god.. the lake in front of his eyes is simply Empyrean.. yeah paradisical , the only words and thoughts his mind can form. Its like a huge natural mirror kept along side the road showing beutiful reflections of the beautiful blue clouding sky and fogged covered trees which are slightly humming , swinging little following the rhythm with the each blow of air. There were few benches alongside the road few in shade of trees, few directly under the sweet warmth of fading sunshine. The scene in front of his eyes is exactly the role model worthy scenery, which people searches long time for capturing the beauty by their photography... and ironically here is Jackson standing on the sideways camera in one hand , other hand holding the strap of bag tightly... totally long forgotten about the blinking mechanism of the eyes , staring directly to the heavily beauty and that too he reached here totally coincidently without any idea to what to do next.

He stared the road to its very end which dissappears somewhere in the fog at the far away turning. Waiting a bit for any way to get out of here , but in the end having no signs of cab or vehicle he decided first take a close look of the lake if he's already here so why not. He slowly and steadily walked towards the lake crossing the pavement, With each steady step he takes , Dried leaves and small branches makes a sharp crisp rustling sounds eveytime he steps on them . Once he reached one of the bench, he securely let the bag sit there and just taking his camera he continued reaching close to the lake. Once he reached the end of the ground. He noted how after able to clearly see the lake, its much more deeper than it looked before, the ground was slightly above the level of lake , crouching a bit low to take a good look... only to jerk back to normal position due to sudden horrifying thoughts of accidentally falling . He tightened his fingers on the camera, clicking pictures .. capturing the beauty of the nature ; the monotonous ripples on the surface of the lake when every time a leaf falls in the water .... ; the soft rustling of the leaves which are proudly still on the branches trying their best to hold on against the chill wind that want to take away ...; small birds chirping on the trees , cozy and happy with their small family in their nests not caring the cold thats out everywhere... Looking all this made his heart swell with warmth, he kept clicking pictures of each and everything he noticed.

Concentrated in clicking pictures, he heard a soft snap somewhere above the tree followed by a splash of water in the lake. When he looked closely, he witnessed a small _kitten_ squirming and mewling in the chilled water of lake. He felt his panic building, Without of a much thought, Jackson ran towards the bench and kept the camera next to the bag quickly and then he took a long branch,he found nearby.. he pointed it towards the kitten . That small poor thing kept trying to anyhow grab on to the branch for her life, He waited and tried again and again to anyhow bring the kitten near the surface. After many minutes of struggle finally when the kitten got much near upto his hand length, extending his arm he carefully grabbed the kitten who was going colder and colder by every passing moment, shaking crazily that now even the soft mewling voice couldn't make out. He rapidly took off the jacket and snugglingly wraped the dripping kitten inside it. He watched the kitten, taking care by time to time rubbing and scratching the furr to comfort the small bean, soon after the kitten start to look fine then before and then it mewled sofly snuggling to his hand for more warmth, this cute act made his heart squeeze.... he let out a relieved sigh , exhaling a deep breath that he was holding without his knowledge. But Now the mind flooding with sudden new concerns...

"What should i do now , this kitty might die If I leave her here in cold ....should I take this babiee with us Sieunahh ?

Yahh...that would be so reckless you pabo, what if this kitty already have an owner" "Aaiishh .. wait a minute, why thinking about the matter of owner first of all you aren't at your residential place how can you'll be taking care when you yourself a guest here, you Father Teresa"....almost laughing on my own joke, I'll let that slip ..its not the time.." He thought to himself. "ahhhh ... what else disastrous unlucky left to happen today.. what an eventful day" he growled loudly, kicking a big stone near by, Instant regret made its way to my core...straining the muscles already feeling a forming sprain in the ankle. On other hand.. Frightened, hearing the loud sound the kitten in his arms jolted away all of a sudden and ran towards the bench.

It all happened soo sudden that left Jackson so offguard, he stumbled badly on his strained feet. Everything gone so fast, With his peripheral vision, he could only take a glimpse of a motorcycle that abruptly stopped on the road... and next he only saw blackness covering his vision, he only heard is loud thud.. followed by continuous splashing, he only felt is water , bone chilling cold water making his skin prickly and numb. He tried to move his legs and hands forcefully trying, cutting the pressure of water against him but that seems of no use cause he can feel, he can only feel how he's going to the bottom slowly . He would have never thought of such a day, he was here for his work, to secure his future but right now the only thing thats securing him is the deadly darkness in which he was slowly getting consumed.. his lungs started giving up, the air soon leaving his body numb and dizzy, with his little left consciousness he only wished for that single hope .... that single puff of air to keep him sane.. to keep him alive , he can't die like this alone .... He have many things to achieve, Much more to explore, A Lot more to love, so he just whole heartedly only wished... wished for that single " _ **Breath**_ ".

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...How's the first chapter, I know it do not reveal the storyline much.. but yeahh it will slowly form the path... its a dramatic slow burn soo it will be slow ofcourse hehe.. and wow just wanna pat myself for writing 3.2k words for the first chapter.. I wish I could write this much in exams 😅..  
> Please do comment and tell me if you..feel any lackings and error in this chapter, I'll be glad to learn more. Please be bit considerate , this is my first time.. 😋 please do vote if you like it and want it further more..
> 
> Stay happy and safe. Peace ✌


End file.
